Grocery Shopping
by Vampehpew
Summary: Heero and Duo go shopping, and maybe even more... 12 34 5?


Grocery Shopping  
  
Summary: Sweet Yaoi as Duo and Heero get their groceries, and maybe even more...? Category: Fluff or romance. This is a lemon. A what? A lemon. A what? A lemon. Oh, a lemon. Rating: Hmmm... PG-13? Authors note: This fic is not responsible for anything that may occur to your mental or physical health. Be prepared. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters. They are owned by their respective owners. I just let them out for walkies sometimes! Pairings: DuoxHeero, QuatreTrowa, and a little bit of WufeiTrieze.  
  
Duo and Heero were at the supermarket. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had come along with them but they left them early on. Wufei ran to the sporting and fencing isle, saying something about 'meeting someone', while Quatre and Trowa needed to "go to the bathroom" but that's not what they really went to do. Heero did NOT want to think about that possibility. Duo, however, did. He lusted after those thoughts. If he thought about it any more he may get a hard-on. What did he care? In fact maybe he could show it to Heer- No. That could not happen. They were VERY close in the war, but that was when they were two teenage boys with no sex life. Heero now had Relena.  
Heero looked at Duo's ever changing expressions. It almost made him laugh if it weren't for the fact that he wished that he and Duo could be as close as Quatre and Trowa. But no, Duo had Hilde, although he and Duo were close in the war, but it was just lust. They couldn't do that anymore. The possibility of that was at least one thousand to one.  
"Heero", said Duo in a pained voice. It startled Heero who was lost in his own thought and walking the cart. "What?" asked Heero as he snapped back to reality. "Could you", said Duo, "move?". Heero wondered what he was talking about until his vision came into view and he saw Duo pinned by the cart against the wall of toys. "Ow" Duo winced in pain as Heero continued to push the cart into his stomach. "Oops", said Heero, as he backed away the cart.  
Duo continued to stand there as Heero moved the cart enough to have Duo escape. Duo latched on to the front of the cart and pressed his stomach into facing Heero. 'What the hell is that braided baka doing?' thought Heero. "Heero," said Duo, once again startling Heero "I need to um, go to the bathroom". 'What the hell is he telling me this for?' Heero pondered. "Then why don't you go" said Heero, gritting his teeth, "on your own?" "I, I" said Duo "Need you to go with me." Heero gave him a cynical look. "What?" "I," whispered Duo "have...," Duo trailed off. Heero could only guess what he meant. "You what?!" Heero nearly yelled. SHHHHH!!!! Duo pressed a finger to his lips. Heero, in turn realized that he was not the odd man out. Duo saw Heero's bulge and grinned. 'Thinking about someone?' thought Duo. He hoped it wasn't Relena. "What are you thinking about?" grinned Duo. "You ...wish you knew" said Heero as he thought 'You'. "Oh," sighed Duo, wishing it would stop at you. "Just wait it out" said Heero. 'He really is the perfect soldier' thought Duo, 'wonder what he's like under the covers.' Heero caught Duo staring and drooling at him. "Listen," said Heero, "there is a better way to do this." 'Like what?' thought Duo. Duo's expression changed to interested. "We could," said Heero, not wanting to say what came next as he threw butter into their cart. "Do what Quatre and Trowa do?" finished Duo. Heero nodded. "Then let's get to the dressing rooms, baby" said Duo.  
  
"Hey, listen", said Heero "Duo? Duo, listen to me! DUO!" Heero was exasperated at trying to get this kid out of his sexual fantasies. "Duo snapped out of his daydream as he sat in the living room and woke up to the painful reality. His leg and arm were asleep and that Heero was beating him repeatedly over the head with a rolled up Maxim. 'Heero reads Maxim? NO! I won't ever get a chance with him!' thought Duo. Duo's expression changed from worried to extremely relieved when he realized it was his. "What are you doing you idiot?" asked Heero "no, don't tell me, I don't want to know your little fantasies. Just get up and get in to something decent so we can go shopping". Owari Please read and review! 


End file.
